teen_wolf_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior of Death
BIOGRAPHY Warrior of Death '''was a bionic android found in a hidden warehouse. It was assumed that Victor Krane made him a long time ago, and was supposed to be used as a backup plan. His plans were sabotaged when the Lab Rats defeated him in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. This android was made for military purposes, just like how Robo Perry was. Except this android looked very intimidating and was way more larger and taller then Robo Perrywas. When turned on with his bionic remote, it will destroy anything that it is programmed too. The name Warrior came from his giant sword and Death came from the attack of the sword. When this android was being tested one day, it caused the death of about 5 scientists. It was forced to stay in the warehouse ever since, because it was a threat to the world. Nothing is really known about the android, except that it stayed in the warehouse being tested all the time, to make it more powerful. This android does not need to charge like Marcus did. He was designed for pure evil, and also didn't need to charge. The android does not speak, and doesn't look like a human like Marcus does, it looks more like an evil robot. PERSONALITY This android does not have much of a personality, since it never really had a life outside the warehouse. It is very aggressive and never really befriended anybody, like Spike. POWERS AND ABILITIES * '''Super Strength: It is pretty obvious, but the Warrior of Death has very powerful strength. Most likely stronger thanAdam, he can destroy a whole city or village in one powerful blow. When being designed, Victor Krane must have maxed his super strength. * Heat Vision/Laser Vision: Another obvious ability is his heat vision. This can be easily predicted because of the red eyes it has. Just like Adam, the color of his vision is red. Not exactly like Adam's, since it is a much darker red. It's vision is very powerful, like his strength. It is not as powerful, but it can destroy thick layers of things, for example a building. * Force Field: The Force Field is another bionic ability the Warrior has. When this ability is used, it makes a huge dome like force around it. The dome is so big, it could be used to store an entire army. The Force Field is also very thick, it looks as if nothing can penetrate it. It is the color black, the Warrior can actually change the shade of blackness, from a shade of gray, to a heavy dark shade of black, which makes it unseeable to others. * Blast Wave: Another ability of this android is the Blast Wave ability. Unlike Adam's, the color is also black, like his force field is. Also unlike Adam, it is much more powerful and sends a huge blast wave that can range up to 1000-5000 feet. This is one of it's most powerful abilities. * Simultaneous Abilities: Unlike Chase's Two Simultaneous Abilities, the android can do up to 2-4 abilities at the same time. After it does the abilities, it doesn't pass out or glitch. It is assumed that it was designed to do this by Krane, after knowing Chase could do this in Sink or Swim, he made this android programmed to have more than 2 and not glitch. GLITCHES With this android being so powerful, there has to be some flaw(s). This is a list of glitches that Krane was going to patch up before he was defeated by The Team. * Unawareness: If this android were to use many abilities or use a lot of abilities with full force, the android gets out of control. It will be unaware of it's surroundings and destroy anything in sight. This isn't such a horrible glitch, considering it destroys anything it wants anyways. But this is different, since it could also destroy it's allies such as Krane or the Soldiers. * Shut down: If the warrior is fighting for more than an hour or two, it won't function correctly and start to overload and heat up. It will start to shut down, and collapse with a huge aftershock. If touched, it might burn the person's hand, it will take about 10 minutes for it to cool off, and start to reboot again.